Life at Alfea (FF)
This fanfiction features Marie, Katherine Peters, Liona, and Cayenne. They are all starting at Alfea and learns new discoveries. Characters Cayenne- Cayenne is the fairy of rhythem and dance. She has a fiesty personality, and often klutzy Katherine- Katherine is the fairy of fire. She can be stubborn at times, but can be very caring. Liona- Liona is the fairy of energy and electricity. She is very brave, but can be hot headed. Marie- Marie is the fairy of nature and animals. She is friendly but can act ditzy at times. Prologue "Welcome to Alfea. Hi I'm Headmistress Farigonda and I would like to give you a tour around Alfea. Everyday, students are expected to be at breakfast at 7 am. Classes start at 8 and run for an hour each. Students learn academics and fighting skills. Lunch starts at 12, and lunch is generally open campus. Classes end at 3. Students are expected to go to their dorm room or to the library to study and finish homework. There is no classes on Saturdays and Sundays so students are able to travel back home to see their families or simply go out of town with friends. We have three breaks a year: summer break, winter break and spring break. We are now on our way to the dorm rooms! In each hall there is a "pod of dorm rooms" which contains 3 dorms each. Each dorm can support up to two students. Now that the tour is over I would like to remind you that we expect high standards of each and every student. Untill then, I will be going but I can't wait to see you at Alfea!" Chapter One: Welcome to Alfea! *POV- Katherine Peters "Bye Kathy!" her mother, Queen Bloom said. Her blue eyes showed with pride and sadness. "Bye mom, bye dad!" Katherine replied back, hugging her parents. It was the week before school started and Katherine wanted to get to Alfea early so she could establish her room and unpack. Alfea seemed like a nice school. After watching the boring tour video, and listening to many stories of her mother's experience at Alfea, Katherine shrugged and decided to go. "Now don't get into any trouoble! I remeber that one time when your mother and Princess Diaspro got into a fight at Red Fountain, and that other time when your mother and her friends got caught sneaking inside the school trying to rescue me, and that one other time-" King Sky explained. "Dad, I know! You guys always told me stories. I love you guys and I'll miss you!" Katherine said hugging her parents for the last time. "Call us if you need anything!" her dad reminded her. "I know!" Katherine looked back at her parents one last time and pushed through the gates of Alfea. As she layed her hand on the gate, the wind blew through her red and yellow streaked hair. I am so ready for this! *POV- Marie's Marie examined the outsides of Alfea. OMG! This is it! This is actually Alfea, where the famous Winx Club studied at! Her brown hair was straighten, her outfit: yoga pants and a pink t-shirt with tennis shoes, was casual. Hello! School didn't start yet, so might've well get there and unpack casually! She then got to the front doors of Alfea. She held a mini bag, and learning the spell from Callie's mother Queen Stella, it contained many bags that Marie had brought. As she entered the building the Headmistress Farigonda was there! "I would like your name and grade please!" she asked with a big smile on her face. "Hi I'm Marie, the princess of Marigold. I going to be a freshman." Marie said. "Welcome to Alfea! You will be in pod 2 and your dorm will be 1 so another words your dorm number is 201." Headmistress informed. "Thanks! I'm looking foward to this year!" Marie replied. She was excited. "Remeber, classes start next week!" she reminded Marie. Chapter 2: In the new dorm room *Liona's Liona sat her things down on her new bed. She jumped into her bed and layed there. Hunter, her pet tiger crawled from his bag and layed next to Liona. "This has been such a busy, exhuasting day Hunter! All I want to do is sleep!" Liona said to her tiger. The doorknob to her room jiggled and came in a girl with brown hair and noticable ice blue eyes. She held a tiny bag. "Hey! Is this room 201?" she said. "Uh... I think so, I'm pretty sure ya." Liona answered. "Oh cool! I'm in this room! I'm Marie, the princess of Marigold by the way. And you are?" "Liona, I'm from the realm Pluneta." Marie just simply nodded and placed her small bag on her bed. Then the bag multiplied into many bags. "Cute top by the way" Liona glanced down to her yellow tube top. "Uh... thanks." she squeaked. "Do you know who else is going to be in our pod?" "I don't know." Marie then jumped off her bed and ran to the door and opened it just a crack to examine the hall. Liona simply walked towards the door and saw a girl dark brown wavy hair with what appears to be an ipod. She then tripped and Liona bursted through the door to help. "Are you okay?" Liona asked. The girl blinked her amber eyes. Then started to laugh. "Yah! Im perfectly fine. I'm just going to room 202! But thanks." *POV- Cayenne's Cayenne knocked on the door to room 202. A girl with red hair and yellow streaks opened the door. "Yes? Who are you?" she said "I am Cayenne, the fairy of dance and rhythem. I bunk in room 202." Cayenne said smiling. "I'm Katherine Peters, the princess of Sparks." Katherine said examining Cayenne. "Great! I hope we become good friends!" Cayenne said walking through the room. She found an empty bed and sat on it. She examined the rug burn on her knee that she recieved from tripping down the hall. "When did you get that?" Katherine asked pointing at the rug burn on Cayenne's knee. "Oh I tripped." Cayenne answered. "Oh... that seems painful." "Eh not really, I'm glad that the girls next door came out to help." "Speaking of which, we should go meet them since they will be in our pod for quite awhile." *POV- Marie's Marie stuffed her last pair of shorts into her dresser. She was now done packing. She placed a picture of her brother and father on her nightstand, and another picture of her mother. Liona was playing with her tiger. Liona seemed nice. Someone knocked on their door. "Come in!" Liona shouted. Two girls bursted in. "Hey! We are your new pod-mates!" the girl who tripped said. Marie stood up and held out her hand. "I'm Marie and my roommate is Liona." Cayenne shook Marie's hand and waved to Liona. "I'm Cayenne and thats Katherine Peters." She flounced around the room but tripped over Hunter. Hunter squeaked and ran under Liona's bed. "Oh Hunter its okay!" Liona said comforting. She whipped around with fury in her eyes. "That was my tiger thank you very much." "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too!" Cayenne apologized. What sounded like a beggining of an arguement, Katherine and Marie said, "Lets go to downtown Magix and hang out." Liona looked up. "But what about Hunter, he could be hurt." "I can heal him, I'm the fairy of nature and animals." Liona nodded her head. "Thanks." Chapter 3: Downtown Magix *POV- Katherine's Katherine and her new "dorm mates" walked through the streets of Magix. Katherine remebered hearing her mother tell her that this was where she encountered the Trix: Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. The sun was setting behind them and they all walked in silence. "So, are we going shopping or are we going to eat? I'm starving!" Marie announced, breaking the silence. "We should eat!" Cayenne said, rubbing her stomach. "How about pizza?" Katherine suggested, pointing at a pizza parlor. "Sounds good!" Liona chimmed in. They walked in and ordered a cheese pizza, since Marie was vegetarian, she couldn't eat meat. "Eating meat is wrong. It's like eating an innocent animal who never asked to get slaughtered or murdered." Marie explained, as they all waited for their pizza. Then three girls pushed through the doors. The sort of resembeled the Trix. One had white hair, one had blond hair, and the other had purple hair. "Don't they look like the Trix?" Katherine whispered to Liona. "They kindof do. What if they were their daughters?" Liona asked. "Well maybe, but what if they were good?" The one girl with the white hair tapped Katherine's shoulder. "Hi, I'm Snowy, and you are?" "Katherine..." Katherine answered in confusion. Snowy, what a great name to name your child. "Are you the leader of your group?" she asked referring to Liona, Cayenne and Marie. "Well, we just met..." Katherine said. "Well I'm the leader of my group.'' My best friends'' are Shawna and Veronica." "Oh ya, I'm Liona, and my new best friends are Cayenne, Marie and Katherine." Liona stepped in. "Are you guys fairies by any chance?" Snowy casually asked. "Ya! I'm Cayenne, the fairy of rhythem." Cayenne said holding her hand out for a handshake. "Ew! Fairies! Happy little creatures thinking they are better then us!" Shawna shrieked. "They think they are way more respected because they do good things." Veronica said. "Well, we do good things because we are fairies." Marie whispered. Snowy glared at the group. "I guess we can't be friends fairies." she spat. The three stomped towards the exit and slammed the door. "Someone didn't have their coffee!" Marie said. Chapter 4: First Day of Classes *POV- Liona's 6:45 am Liona banged on the bathroom door as hard as she could. "Hurry up Marie! I have to brush my teeth and put on make-up!" Liona yelled. "Just a minute!" Marie snapped. "Get out now! You've been there since 6!" "Sa-rry!" Liona kicked the door and broke it down. Marie had a hair straightner in one hand and hairspray in the other. Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh uh... maybe I should call..." Liona stammered. "Uhm, lets pretend this never happened." Marie said unplugging her hair straightner. 7:15 am Liona and Marie ran quickly towards the dining hall. "Oh my gosh we are so late. So late!" Liona said running. Marie just ran. They spotted Katherine and Cayenne at a table with two empty spaces. They ran towards their table and slipped into their empty seats. "What took you guys so long?" Katherine said putting down her danish. "Ask Marie!" Liona huffed pointing at Marie. "Huh? Oh..." Marie muttered, reaching for a blueberry muffin in the pastry basket. "At least we aren't in trouble, if we were... I would so kick Marie's butt!" Liona said. Marie stuck out her tongue and ate her muffin. *POV- Cayeenes 8:00 am ''' '''First Hour: Chemistry/Potions "Welcome to the Chemistry and Potions class. Today we will start by gathering our potions and start our first experiment. Sounds hard? Well too bad! Anyway, your partners today will be your roommates." Cayenne made eye contact with Katherine. Katherine simply smiled and walked towards Cayenne. "I'll get us a spot and you get the potions!" Katherine said. Cayenne nodded and made a beeline to the potions table. Marie had two beakers. "I heard one of these makes the other one sizzle. But I heard it changes the color of your hair or is it that you turn into an animal?" Marie said. Cayenne picked up two beekers. Then she tripped, and potions went everywhere, and hit Katherine's hair. Katherine shrieked and whipped around, face to face with Cayenne. "CAYENNE!!!" "Oooops!" Cayenne squeaked. The girls rushed towards Katherine trying to comfort her. "Get away! Move! MY HAIR!" Liona and Marie remained at Katherine's side. "Worst start ever!" ''Cayenne thought. '''Second Hour: Mathmatics.' *POV- Marie's Mathmatics, a class Marie hated, but yet was good at. And her first class on her first day that she came in late. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I was helping Katherine calm down after an accident in first hour." Marie explained. Cayenne looked down but Marie came over and waved hi to her. "Anyway class, we will be learning Geometery this year. Even fairies must learn history of Magix, mathmatics, and science." the math teacher explained. Marie found this boring, so she slid out her phone and texted her twin brother: Bracken. Hey Bracken Her phone lit up with a text. Hey sis! How's alfea? red fountain is great, met this cool dude, andro! Andro, that guy that Katherine mentioned during their dinner of pizza yesterday. Alfea is okay... im in math aka boring class. I met some new friends, katherine, liona, and cayenne Marie looked up. The teacher was writing down some formulas on finding the area of a triangle. Your so bad! jk jk, nice, hey gtg hope to see you soon? say this weekend? Maybe, it was only Monday so she had six days to reply back. "I'll take that!" The math teacher was right next to Marie. "Great!" Lunch *POV- Katherine's Chapter 5: The New Student Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanfiction